


Mar'eyce

by CinntaxError



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Cody learns something about himself, while prisoner.(I found myself thinking about CaptainRex_ika's story, Break, and this came to my mind. It's not amazing or anything but...it came out)





	Mar'eyce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRex_ika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRex_ika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521604) by [CaptainRex_ika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRex_ika/pseuds/CaptainRex_ika). 



mar'eyce

Right before I executed a clone defector, I was asked a question that gave me pause. Just for a moment, before I put a bolt between his eyes.

"What do you fight for?"  
I didn't truly know then. I did what we were trained to do. Maybe we were programmed like droids, but we were more adaptable. Droids were stupid.

Now that I'm in forced respite, I found the answer, but it's a new question.

"Who do you fight for?"  
I fight for my C'yare, General Kenobi. For my vod. I almost gave up, until I saw Rex after they beat him. Saw the determination in his eyes. I saw Fives, Jesse, Tup, Helix.  
I saw honor. I can't give up I am no hut'uun.

Traat'aliit gar besbe'trayc. The squad is your weapon. And I am a weapon for my squad.

Mar'eyce

I know this is my mission. To survive, to fight. I can not give up. I can not hurt my pod, or my C'yare like that. 

Oya!


End file.
